


A little bit of Sugar

by Canigeta_uwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abitofjealousy, Memes, Multi, Oikawa is less of a dick, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Sakusa is more confident in text, Terushima wants to change, Ushijimamemes, Volleyball, chatfic, lowkeycrack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canigeta_uwu/pseuds/Canigeta_uwu
Summary: Grand king: This is a shit holeCourtKing: Says youIn other words a chatfic made by Terushima
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Hello hoes

**Author's Note:**

> Is a bit rushed- Tiyu

_**Unnamed chat group**_

_**Partyhoe has added Grandking, Organic Farmer and +2** _

__

**Best ace** : What the fuck is this 

**Organic Farmer** : This is a chat room Best ace 

**Grandking** : OH MY GOD THE FUCKING FARMER IS HERE WHAT THE FUCK 

**Organic Farmer** : Hello to you to Oikawa 

**Grandking** : I did not say hello to you compost peice of shit 

**Partyhoe** : Yo bros, chill, were meant to be friends 

**Best ace** : I did not sign up for this

**Partyhoe** : You didn't have to boo

**Organic Farmer** : You can however sign up for my fathers special limited edition fresh produce in a few weeks 

**Court King** : Who is everyone?

**Grandking** : Lowkey forgot tobio doesn't have any friends 

**Partyhoe** : INTRODUCTIONS BEST FRIENDS 

_**Best ace has left the chat** _

_**Partyhoe has added Best ace into ' unnamed chat group'** _

__

**Best** **ace** : Why must I live only to suffer?  
  


**Grandking** : Cuz ur a pussy "BEST ACE"

**Best ace** : Says 'Grand King'

**Partyhoe** : INTRODUCTIONS BEST FRIENDS 

_**Best ace has left the chat** _

_**Partyhoe has added Best ace into ' unnamed chat group'** _

**Grandking** : What is this Dejavu?

__

_**Court King has changed their name to 'Kageyama'** _

**Kageyama** : Hello everybody I am Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno, I like Milk and volleyball 

**Dickfossil** : Is u that till scurry gay hoo give M8 spanking 

**Partyhoe** : Dude no lie your spilling is giving me a seizure 

**Grandking** : Spelling*

**Kageyama** : Spelling*

**Organic Farmer** : Spelling*

**Dick fossil** : Spelling*

**Best ace** : Spelling*

**Partyhoe** : I commented on a life threatening text and you all attacked me like this 

**Dick fossil** : To be fair you were being a hypocrite Party hoe 

**Best ace** : I still dont know anyone yet so I'll go ahead and 

_**Best ace has changed their name to 'Sakusa'** _

**Sakusa** : Second year ace of Itachiyama academy in Tokyo 

**Partyhoe** : You have embraced your inner hoe, I'm shedding tears of joy may Japanese Jesus bless me an orgasm for I am faint of heart (((φ(◎ロ◎;)φ)))

**Grandking** : I cannot with you hoes but guess I gotta join the fun ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ 

_**Grandking has changed their name to ' Oikawa '** _

**Oikawa** : captain of aoba johsai Oikawa Tooru ⁓

**Organic Farmer** : I know Oikawa 

**Oikawa** : Oh my fucking god stfu 

**Dick fossil** : Mm sexual tension 

**Organic Farmer** : I have no desire to have sexual intercourse with someone who isnt in Shirotorizawa 

**Best ace** : School patriot on another level 

**Organic Farmer** : Oikawa you should've joined Shirotorizawa 

_**Oikawa has left the chat**_

_**Party hoe has added Oikawa to 'unnamed group chat'** _

**Oikawa** : I'm going to jump off a eight story building while cursing Shirotorizawas name if you so help me

**Dick fossil** : Does that mean your a virgini 

_**Sakusa has changed ' Oikawa' to 'Virgini'** _

**Party hoe** : I'm w h e e z i n g 

**Dick fossil** : Lol everytime I see Oikawa in a match I see him flirting left and right with anyone (He flirted with aone once)

**Kageyama** : I thought Oikawa was not a virgin (wow he did?)

**Organic Farmer** : I thought so too monster setter, but I guess he was never dick downed (Kind of surprised) 

**Partyhoe** : OIKAWA IS A BOTTOM (I wanted to flirt with aone too)

**Virgini** : Never have I ever been disrespected like this 

**Organic** **Farmer** : You have 

**Virgini** : I am this close to SHANKING you lowly peasant farmer 

**Organic Farmer** : A **farmer** denotes a man who works on agricultural land and also owns the farm. He may also keep livestock on farm. A **peasant** is a person who is like an agricultural labour and occupies a lower social rank. Though the difference between the two don't matter because they both are crucial to the social hierarchy. Without them the big shots world wide would be nothing but dust so people should humble down and realize that their cockiness and arrogance are baseless.Furthermore I am by no means lenient on those who degrade others using petty insults, you have been warned Oikawa 

**Sakusa** : I'm actually kind of impressed so I'll help you out Organic Farmer 

_**Sakusa has changed 'Organic Farmer' to 'Ushijima'** _

**Sakusa** : Ushijima captain of Shirotorizawa third year and third best ace of the country 

**Ushijima** : Thank you Sakusa 

**Partyhoe** : SO Yall actually do know some of these hoes you lying hag 

**Kageyama** : Who is Dick Fossil 

**Dick** **fossil** : Thats for me to know and for you to find out 

_**Party hoe has changed 'Dick fossil' to ' Futakuchi'**_

**Kageyama** : @Futakuchi I found out, your the captain of Datek, we had a practice match last week remember me?

**Virgini** : Kageyama low key trying his best to make friends is kinda funny 

**Sakusa** : I will literally murder you if you hurt my son cherry boi 

**Ushijima** : When was this development?

**Sakusa** : When I realized how pure Kageyama is,

**Kageyama** : Thank you Sakusa 

**Kageyama** : ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

**Party hoe** : Thats so fucking cute I-

**Virgini** : I will shank all of you 

**Futakuchi** : Your threats are laughable Virgini 

**Ushijima** : Party hoe to continue on, who are you 

**Party hoe** : YALL SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST 

**Party hoe has changed their name ' Terushima'**

**Terushima** : CAPTAIN OF JOHZENJI 

**Kageyama** : Oh your the one who flirted with Kiyoko right?

**Terushima** : yah my bad I didn't know she was into someone already could you tell her I'm sorry Kageyama 

**Kageyama** : Ok 

**Futakuchi** : Teru Teru really be out here flirting with anyone 

**Ushijima** : Terushima...the blonde undercut teen?

**Virgini** : OH YOUR THAT REALLY HOT GUT WITH THE PIERCINGS 

**Terushima** : THATS ME BAD BOY SUPREME 

**Sakusa** : Piercings?

**Kageyama** : Sakusa I thought you didn't like piercings 

**Sakusa** : I may be a germaphobe but that doesn't mean I can't like piercings... even tho its a bit gross 

**Terushima** : I'm tottally down to help you get some if your game 

**Sakusa** : really...oh wait your all the way in Miyagi 

**Virgini** : Itachiyama is like in Tokyo right?

**Virgini** : WAIT SAKUSA YOUR THE ACE OF ITACHIYAMA HOLY SHIT THAT MEANS ON THE RANKINGS UR HIGHER THAN USHIJIMA 

**Kageyama** : He said it in his introductions but you can go off with your bite size brain i guess 

**Terushima** : I- Kageyama our boi 

**Sakusa** : I'm so proud of my son 

**Ushijima** : You've grown from our first meeting Kageyama 

**Futakuchi** : I'm happy for you Kageyama 

**Kageyama** : (*/ω＼*)

**Virgini** : I hate it here, why did you even make this gc Teru Teru 

**Terushima** : Well to be honest everyone see's me as a person whos always like I dunno a crackhead.

**Terushima** : They think I act rashly all the time and think I'm pretty unreliable. I'm not all about having fun, I could be serious too but everyone around me doesn't like seem to believe me.Now I' lost my funk.

**Terushima** : Its just frustrating that the friends I made for three years don't understand me at all. I thought it would be nice to make friends with a few people who don't think I'm a two timing fuck boy. 

**Virgini** : Oh

**Sakusa** : Ugh I know how it feels, I'm always classified as an antisocial rude bitch. My OCD doesn't help either

**Kageyama** : Well I guess a lot of people only see me as a dumb volleyball boy who wants to pick a fight all the time. 

**Ushijima** : I'm not all that intimidating...

**Futakuchi** : HECK YEAH I'M TIRED OF BEING THE ASSHOLE I WANNA BE SOFT HERE 

**Virgini** : Well this got a lot more serious but I guess I can relate, sometimes I get tired of my 'go lucky' facade 

**Terushima** : Yall hoes warm me up 

**Kageyama** : Does this mean were friends?

**Virgini** : Dumb first year read the room 

**Ushijima** : Ignore Virgin boy Kageyama he is just bratty 

**Futakuchi** : MM I can feel the love but for real homos we gotta hit the hay 

**Ushijima** :???

**Terushima** : Framer rich boi no comprehend our language 

**Sakusa** : He wants us to sleep Ushijima 

**Ushijima** : That is very much advisable, tomorrow is a school day

**Virgini** : Futakuchi is actually a mom not a dick who makes fun of you.....

**Futakuchi** : says the captain who has to rely on his manly spiker to handle the team. 

**Futakuchi** : I wonder how you even became captain actually? Were you just good at setting? Nothing else?

**Virgini** : That was a compliment you bitch smol dick 

**Futakuchi** : HO HO bland insults don't work on me 

**Kageyama** : Do you always become flustered when someone gives you a compliment Futakuchi kun 

**Terushima** : EXPOSED 

**Virgini** : UR JUST A SHY BOI 

**Futakuchi** : LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE 

**Sakusa** : Why don't you all act this way irl

**Ushijima** : We have images to uphold, now can everyone hit the hay

**Futakuchi** : Oh you used it right 

**Ushijima** : I am also surprised on how fast I picked that up 

**Virgini** : Slow snail

**Sakusa** : Slug 

**Virgini** : _Le Gasp_

**Futakuchi** : Whatever I'm gonna go to bed now its like 2 am 

**Sakusa** : Wait how did Terushima even get our numbers in the first place 

**Virgini** : You introduced yourself anyway , you fear no stranger danger 

**Sakusa** : I know two people in this chat 

**Virgini** : You defending yourself is pathetic 

**Virgini** : Did everyone go to bed 

**Virgini** : ? 

**Virgini** : HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Virgini** : IM ALL ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Virgini** : IM IN THE UNKNOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN

**Futakuchi** : GO THE FCK TO BED AND STFU


	2. To Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgini: Where the fuck did my dog go 
> 
> Feetcuntzit: I cannot see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this at 1:38 instead of sleeping lesss goooooo- Tiyu

_**Hamlet but gayer 3:45 am**_

**Godzilla** : small question 

**Matsubitch** : U can still stick it up my ass with that size 

_**Godzilla has removed Matsubitch from the chat**_

**Godzilla** : Whatever happened ????? to Kyotani

**Yaheehee** : What, why him 

**Kin** - **DAICHI** : Oh your intrested Yahaba san 

**Yaheehee** : No just curious y'know 

**Kin** - **DAICHI** : No I don't know

**Water** : This is sus 

**Kin-DAICHI** : What 

**Water** : Kyotani probs got a girlfriend in Karasuno 

**Kin-DAICHI** : HE WHAT 

**Yaheehee** : ARE YOU SERIOUS WATARI 

**Kin-DAICHI** : ASJGKAJHDAKS 

**Water** : Chill he just thought Karasunos first year manager was cute 

**Godzilla** : No this is serious you three

**Yaheehee** : How serious?

**Yaheehee** : Is there context 

**Kin** - **DAICHI** : I'll bring this up later but fr what the heck

**Water** : whats your tea-sis detective

**Godzilla** : Ok let me organize the notes in my binder 

**Yaheehee** : Questionable but go on 

**Godzilla** : He didn't attend the club meeting today 

**Kin-DAICHI** : Pretty normal so far....

**Godzilla** : Ignored all my calls 

**Yaheehee** : You call him?

**Godzilla** : Left his dog at my house 

**Kin-DAICHI** : Where is this going and why do you have his dog 

**Godzilla** : His mom says hes not home and his grandpa says he's not in his gym either 

**Water** : What the fuck Iwazumi senpai

**Godzilla** : he wasn't even in school today

**Yaheehee** : Am confused 

**Water** :Your gay

**Kin-DAICHI** : Not that confused Watari san 

**Godzilla** : And finally uh he left me note that said sorry 

**Kin-DAICHI** : .....

**Yaheehee** : .....

**Water** : .....

_**Hamlet buy gayer 6:13 AM**_

**Virgini** : IM ONLINE WHAT DID I MISS

**Godzilla** : Whats with your username 

**Virgini** : Its my true colors bitch babe 

**Godzilla** : Ur a virgin? Oh i never knew

**Virgini** : I will eat your toe fingers 

**Yaheehee** : Oikawa san scroll up 

**Virgini** : Shit 

_**Unnamed group chat 6:28 am**_

**Kageyama** : Good morning,its a beautiful day today 

**Virgini** : No its a Monday 

**Kageyama** : Good morning to everyone except Oikawa san 

**Futakuchi** : Oh we keeping the gc going? 

**Futakuchi** : Thought this gc would die down in a day

**Virgini** : Foot cunt we literally just vented to each other last night how can we not keep in contact???? I don't want people to know my double personalities..... 

**Kageyama** : Foot cunt? Is that a foot infection?

**Kageyama** : Futakuchi san you should take better care of yourself ,

**Kageyama** : one time I got a zit on my nose and it hurt but it went away so don't worry senpai you'll get better

**Futakuchi** : I don't even know what to say? Is he making fun of my name or is he just genuinely concerned 

_**Virgini has changed 'Futakuchi' to 'Feetcuntzit'**_

**Feetcuntzit** : I regret existing 

**Virgini** : Oh yeah btw when I woke up I found out that my mad dog chan went missing 

**Feetcuntzit** : You lost your dog 

**Kageyama** : No 'maddog chan' is Oikawa's cute nickname for Kyotani kun 

**Feetcuntzit** : the weird hairdo feral one with rabies?

**Virgini** : Yeah and he fucking ran away 

**Feetcuntzit** : Oh 

**Virgini** : what do you mean 'oh'

**Kageyama** : Oh I see 

**Virgini** : WHAT DO YOU KNOW 

**Virgini** : WHAT DO YOU SEE

**Kageyama** : Oikawa I can't say,its a secret 

**Feetcuntzit** : KAGEYAMA 

**Kageyama** : I'm gonna be late for morning practice bye bye 

**Virgini** : I'm cocking my gun Kageyama you bitch 

**Virgini** : No for real guys what the fuck this is kinda serious 

**Virgini** : HELLO I'M GONNA SPAM YOUR PRIVATES 

_**Unnamed chat group 9:23 am**_

**Terushima** : The first message on my phone came from this gc , ngl thought you guys wouldn't stick around 

**Kageyama** : I like it here tho, everyone here is semi nice 

**Terushima** : Pure 

**Sakusa** : off track but Did Oikawa lose his dog?

**Terushima** : Nah he lost his feral wing spiker 

**Sakusa** : The one who got kabedomed in the middle of an official match 

**Terushima** : How the fuck do you know about that 

**Sakusa** : Its viral in Tokyo, Kyotani Kentarou is practically famous

**Kageyama** : Kyotani is cool but he ran away, i think thats uncool 

**Ushijima** : Good morning I heard Aoba Johsai lost their malicious golden retriever 

**Kageyama** : Morning Ushijima san 

**Terushima** : You don't have to return greetings every time kageyama this is a gc.... 

**Kageyama** : Ok I won't 

**Terushima** : No I- nvm 

**Ushijima** : Back to the missing dog situation 

**Sakusa** : Oh I know where this is gonna go 

**Ushijima** :

**Ushijima** : Did I do it right?

**Feetcuntzit** : K not to ruin the fun but like aren't yall supposed to be in class right now?

**Sakusa** : No todays an off day 

**Terushima** : Rich bitch in Tokyo living the fucking dream life 

**Sakusa** : Actually a school in the same neighborhood as ours had a shooting and were all taking precautions

**Terushima** : I don't even....

**Ushijima** : That is very concerning 

**Feetcuntzit** : Public schools in the city do be having it rough

**Kageyama** : What did they shoot 

**Kageyama** : Is it a little dirty or illegal 

**Ushijima** : ?

**Kageyama** : Y'know is it something bad like kissing the teacher 

**Terushima** : Kageyama

**Kageyama** : Yes 

**Terushima** : Its not a filming shoot 

**Terushima** : A shooting is when someone or some people decide to use a gun in a public area to do the bad deed....

**Kageyama** : Oh Sorry i didn't know

**Kageyama** : I should've just kept my mouth shut 

**Kageyama** : No not my mouth my fingers 

**Kageyama** : I promise I didn't mean too type that with bad intentions

**Sakusa** : : / no Kageyama ur fine 

**Terushima** : Ya don't have to feel guilty bro 

**Sakusa** : Its not like you caused the shooting so need to apologize, its not your fault?

**Ushijima** : I agree 

**Kageyama** : But didn't my ignorance offend others? If I don't apologize they'll feel like shit and it'll be my fault 

**Feetcuntzit** : Kageyama this isn't the case, it was just a simple misunderstanding or misconception i suppose 

**Feetcuntzit** : Whoever told you that seems to be a dick : (

**Terushima** : How do you know someone told him that

**Feetcuntzit** : Do you think Kageyama the dense oblivious volleyball idiot would think like that? If anything according to the past newspapers on Kageyama, he didn't have a good middle school experience

**Ushijima** :

****

**Feetcuntzit** : I-

**Terushima** : Why the fuck does that fit so fucking god damn perfectly with Ushijima 

**Ushijima** : Just trying to make it less awkward

**Kageyama** : Thank you Ushijima senpai 

**Feetcuntzit** : SENPAI 

**Terushima** : SENPAI 

**Sakusa** : senpai

**Ushijima** : Can I call you Tobio, Kageyama?

**Kageyama** : Everyone can if they want to :)

_**Kageyama has changed their name to 'Tobio'**_

**Kageyama** : Oikawa already calls me Tobio anyway so I'm glad my other friends are as well 

**Sakusa** : Well to be honest we only like talked for a day are you sure you really want to be friends with a stranger?

**Terushima** : SAKUSA WHAT THE FUCK 

**Terushima** : WE ARE ALL SOULMATES 

**Feetcuntzit** : FUCK YEAH IF ANYONE ASKS SAY THAT WE ARE ALL DATING EACH OTHER 

**Sakusa** : what 

**Ushijima** : I don't mind being in a platonic relationship like this

**Sakusa** : Again what 

_**Unnamed chat group 1:09 PM** _

**Virgini** : I missed so fucking much because of my damn classes 

_**Virgini has changed the chat name to ' cuddle buddies '** _

_**Crow bitches (Volleyball chat) 2:24 PM**_

**Tamaki senpai** : Do you ever just wonder 

**No-Shit-a** : Why your username is about a hot guy in ouran highschool host club yeah 

**Tamaki senpai** : NO I WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW LITTLE PEOPLE THERE ARE IN THIS GC 

**Rrroaringsannda** : BRO WE DON'T HAVE KAGEYAMA,HINATA, YACHI, KINOSHITA, NARITA AND ASAHIIIII IN THIS CHAT 

**Tamaki senpai** : DON'T FORGET THAT TSUKISHIMA IS NEVER ON AND YAMAGUCHI BARELY CHARGES HIS PHONE 

**Rrroaringsannda** : ITS SO SAD

**Tamaki senpai** : ITS JUST YOU AND ME BRO 

**Rrroaringsannda** : bro 

**Tamaki senpai** : bro 3>

**Tamaki senpai** : Wait how do I turn the 3 backwards 

**Rrroaringsannda** : Dumbass you can't do that 

**Tamaki senpai** : Never mind I figured out how 

**Tamaki senpai** : Ɛ **>**

**Rrroaingsannda** : What the fuck 

**Rrroaingsannda** : How in the name of holy fucking shit did you do that?

**Dead dad** : Please stop doing this during practice breaks 

**Rrroaingsannda** : Only if you spank me daddy 

**Tamaki senpai** : YOU ONLY WANT THAT FROM ASAHI WHIPPED LIL CUNT 

**Rrroaringsannda** : STFU OR I'LL SPILL YOUR CRUSH 

**Tamaki senpai** : I HAVE NO FEAR BITCH 

**Rrroaringsannda** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Tamaki senpai** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Dead dad** : Sometimes I feel like going to die in the sewers 

**No-Shit-a** : By the way Daichi san I have my weekly report ready 

**Dead dad** : Shoot it to me in our private 

_**Father and favorite child 2:27 PM**_

**No-Shit-a** : OK so Hinata forgot his money to buy meat buns today 

**Dead dad** : I'll need to buy him some than 

**No-Shit-a** : Tsukishima seems to be more irked than usual 

**Dead dad:** A talk should fix that 

**No-Shit-a** : Asahi is having trouble with his flying receives 

**Dead dad** : Words of encouragement should help 

**No-Shit-a** : and finally Kageyama has been smiling a lot lately 

**Dead dad** : WHAT REPEAT THAT 

**No-Shit-a** : I'M NOT LYING DAD 

**Dead dad** : OK I BELIEVE YOU BUT WHAT IS HE SMILING AT 

**No-Shit-a** : HIS PHONE, HE'S BEEN SMILING AT HIS PHONE

**Dead dad** : I THOUGHT HE DIDN'T HAVE A PHONE 

**No-Shit-a** : ME TOO BUT APPARENTLY NOO

**Dead dad** : DOES THAT MEAN 

**No-Shit-a** : Oh no 

\--------------------------

**_Tiyu- Now I actually have a plot going! Could you recognize the characters?_**

**_ Also the school shooting this is quite real owo _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shitshow- Tiyu


	3. One big J-Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarldog: Oh boy 
> 
> Feetcuntzit: I'm jut gonna sip the tea while its boiling in the kettle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I promise I will have a longer chapter sometime next week.

_**Operation: Reunite-tion 4:56 am**_

__

**Smile dog:** The train is stopping and I'll have to walk like an hour to the next

**Feetcuntzit** : I swear to Japanese Jesus if you don't stop to rest at a hotel I will pull an all nighter to keep you in check 

**Smile dog** : Don't worry senpai I got tired of sleeping on trains anyway 

**Smile dog** : I rlly just want to pass out on a comfy bed right about now 

**Feetcuntzit:** Make sure you get the room service 

**Smile dog:** Jeez I know 

**Feetcuntzit:** Ok where are you now????

**Kageyama:** He should be near the motel I was talking about 

**Feetcuntzit:** I'll leave it to you to keep track of this drama than director Tobio 

**Smile dog** : Ya I see the motel, 

**Kageyama:** Hopefully you make it to Toyama soon, Oikawa knows I know where you are 

**Smile dog** : What? If he knows he'll tell my parents

**Smile dog** : I don't want them to know where the fuck I'm headed 

**Feetcuntzit** : Chill Kags kept his mouth SHUT but well they'll figure out eventually

**Smile dog** : Should I just invest in Taxis than??

**Kageyama:** You'll get there faster, do it 

**Feetcuntzit:** I'll pay pal you some money if you do take Taxis 

**Smile dog:** I'll pay you back 

**Feetcuntzit** : Nah its Kageyamas money

**Smile dog** : Well than I am no longer paying you back 

**Feetcuntzit:** Eat the rich amirite??

**Kageyama** : I just hope you get there soon 

**Feetcuntzit** : Remember no rush Kentarou （＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ

**Smile dog:** I'll keep that in mind 

======================

_**Tiyu- Search up how long it will take to go from Miyagi from Toyama by walking, I swear its an adventure. Kyotanis situation is inspired by a friend of mine btw**_

======================

_**Cuddle Buddies 6:10 AM**_

**Terushima** : I question why I wake up so early????

**Terushima:** Its not like I need to?????

**Virgini** : Than why do you hoe

**Terushima** : Shut up Oikawa 

**Sakusa** : Why do you wake up early when you don't need to?

**Terushima** : Because I want to talk to everyone early in the morning 

**Virgini** :

**Virgini** : Everyday I feel a little bit closer to jumping off a Ferris wheel 

**Ushijima** : Good morning everyone and please don't Oikawa 

**Virgini** : Suddenly I have the urge to jump off a Ferris wheel : )

**Feetcuntzit** : Ooh we bullying Oikawa this early in the morning?

**Terushima:** Bully Oikawa hours are always open 

**Kageyama** : Its bad to bully but if its Oikawa, I think its justified 

**Sakusa** : Same, Oikawa can be a dick, sometimes

**Sakusa** :....Most of the time

**Ushijima** : Probably all the time 

**Oikawa:**

****

**Sakusa** : WTF is that, I need to bleach my eyes 

**Kageyama:** Why is thatso funny?

**Terushima** : AJHSALKA

**Virgini** : Thank you I try 

**Feetcuntzit** : Ushijima Oikawa might be better than u now

**Ushijima:**

****

**Virgini:** PFT U DONT SCARE ME and we all know Teru Terus right 

**Ushijima:**

**Sakusa** : ......

**Kageyama** :......

**Feetcuntzit** :....

**Terushima:**......

**Virgini:** I'm in tears shaking and pissing my pants 

**Dumb Kouhai failed to get into Shiratorizawa 4:08 Pm**

**Virgini** : Kageyama 

**Kageyama** : ?

**Virgini** : Listen I'm actually concerned about Kyotanis disappearance

**Virgini** : I might end up calling the police 

**Virgini** : Who the fuck knows why Kyotanis parents arent doing shit 

**Kageyama** : Ok fine Oikawa, I talked with Kyotani and 

**Virgini** : HEY HES TEXTING YOU WHAT THE FUCK 

**Kageyama** : Ahem 

**Virgini** : Sorry, you can continue 

**Kageyama** : To give you a rundown basically Kyotanis parents actually adopted him. He recently found out where his real parents were, since he was put in the orphanage at age 8 he remembers them so he has like lingering affection 

**Kageyama** : His parents refused to let him go and they said some things they probably didn't mean too. Kyotani ran away to go see them, his parents must've already figured out where he's headed 

**Virgini** : I- wow thats uh 

**Virgini** : How do u and Futakuchi know anyway 

**Kageyama** : My family sponsors the orphanage and Futakuchis dad owns the orphanage so yeah 

**Kageyama** : Kyotani reached out to me and him like two days ago or something 

**Virgini** : SO why did they ditch Kyo 

**Kageyama** : Thats for Kyotani to explain 

**Virgini** : This is a lotta shit to take in ok give me some time 

**Kageyama** : Don't stress about this, Kyotanis ok 

**\-------------------------**

**My friend didn't have to travel as farrrr as Kyotani did but her situation is basically the same thing. She was taken in by her distant relatives at teenage age because they thought her mother was unsuitable to take care of her. A year later my friend finally found out where her mom is and ran away to where she was. My friend did give me permission to say this and to be honest I was in on it lol- Tiyu**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT so I was late because I was stressing. My summer home work is now unavailable because my school emails password changed and its the same for everyone sooooo I DID NOT DO ANY OF MY HW AND I WAS WAITING UNTIL THE LAST THREE DAYS OF VACATION NOW I'M SCREWED. A bunch of family reasons doesn't help either but I guess it ez what it iz. Sorry for the rant, and dumping this info just felt like I needed to throw my frustration somewhere- Tiyu

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this is- Tiyu


End file.
